The way things were
by Slightly Afraid
Summary: This is, what I think happened after Insurgent. I know there's a lot out there already, but I hope you read this one. starts off like any other initiation, but then bad things start to happen. Multiple POVs but mainly Tris and Tobias. Pleas r r. I'll try and reply to all your reviews! Enjoy! :) rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- I know loads of people have done this type of fanfic but I DESPERATELY wanted to do one of my own! I hope you like it! :)**

**~Slightly Afraid**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or the original characters, just the additional characters and the plot**

* * *

**The way things were…**

After Insurgent

"Tris. Tris! Come on get up!" Tobias was shaking my shoulder trying to get me up, just like he does every morning, whether I'm sleeping at his apartment or in my own (although this happens very relay). Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away. "Tris! Tris! Oh for crying out loud… Six! Get up! It's the choosing ceremonies today!" Crap. I'd completely forgotten about that. It's been a year since the war. After we'd seen the video at the Ertrude compound, the remains of the factions went back to their headquarters to get their lives back together. We'd appointed new leaders, Tobias, Harrison and Tori remained in charge as everyone in the Dauntless compound agreed that they were the best in a long time, but Bud had joined them. I was appointed Military leader, but I'd also insisted on keeping my Job in the tattoo parlour along side Bud and Tori. On top of all that I'd also agreed to train the new initiates along side Four. As a faction, we'd decided to keep initiation the same, except this year we'd put on trial the idea of no one becoming factionless at the end of stage one, but only altered the final rankings. (Only the top 14 initiates go in but other than that everything was the same.) "Coffee!" I slurred at Four.

Ever since we'd got back, I'd got an addiction for caffeine, and insisted that I couldn't get up without it. "It's in the kitchen, now come on get up. I'm going to the cafeteria to grab breakfast. You've got to be dressed by the time I get back otherwise I'm dragging you out in what you're wearing now!" I looked down at my body and find that I'm in a sports bra and a pair of really short sleep shorts. I quickly kissed him firmly on the lips, and ran to the shower. I was out in less than five minutes, and dressed three minutes after that. Since getting back, I'd dyed my hair chocolate brown and gotten my nose and ears pierced. I tied up my hair in a high ponytail leaving my fringe out to frame my face and put in my piercings. I also added the silver necklace Four gave me last month for my birthday. It was a simple chain with the dauntless flame hanging off, and on the back he'd engraved '4+6'.

I looked in the full length mirror that we had on the door of the wardrobe as I slipped on my high heeled military lace ups. Just as I had finished putting on my make up, Tobias walked in brandishing two chocolate muffins and two paper cups presumably filled with coffee. He put our breakfast down on the table and walked over to me wrapping his muscular hands around my waist. "You look beautiful Six. Very intimidating." He winked and kissed me hard on the lips. Today I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with spikes down the seam, a black low cut tee-shirt that showed my back and a ¾ sleeved leather jacket. "Come on Four. I'm hungry and we need to find Uriah and Christina. I promised I'd jump with them." Tobias's face pales. He hasn't got over his fear of heights yet. "You don't have to come." I say sweetly whilst kissing him quickly on the lips. He smiles and leans his forehead on mine.

"No, I don't _have _to but I _want _to." I smiled and could feel that he'd done the same. He was too kind for his own good. I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek, all but dragging him out of his apartment.

We didn't live together, but it almost felt like we did. I slept most nights at his place, and I had clothes, pyjamas and underwear stashed in his closet. But on occasion, I slept in my own apartment. This was very, very rare.

We ran into the cafeteria hand in hand, and I sat down whilst Tobias went to get breakfast. Soon enough Uriah and Christina walk in followed by Zeke and Shauna, who had, after a lot of physiotherapy and medication, regained the use of her legs. After Will and Marlines death, Chris and Uriah had found comfort in each other. They understood each other's pain and they helped heal the others scars. They both knew that Will and Marline would want them to be happy, and so they got together. They were happier now than they'd ever been before.

Tobias got back with our breakfast; more blueberry muffins, (I ALWAYS had at least 2 every day) orange juice and coffee, and sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. Uriah and Zeke left to get their breakfast and soon came back with a tray loaded with muffins, sausage sandwiches, Dauntless cake, orange juice and coffee.

Shauna looked at her boyfriend as he took a huge bite of his sandwich, and narrowed her eyes.

"you're really discussing. I hope you know that." Zeke smiles showing his food filled mouth.

"yup! But you wouldn't have me any other way. You love me!" he says dragging out 'love'. He'd also managed to splatter half chewed food all over Uriah and Tobias, and their anger was evident. Uriah punched his brother's arm and Tobias kicked him really hard in the shin.

"OWW! Tris could you PLEASE control your boyfriend!" I burst out laughing and almost choke to death on the last of my coffee. "come on guys! We've got initiates to meet!"

Because I was military leader, I had to go and watch the initiation ceremony, and bring the initiates back. Basically what Max did the year of my initiation, but my job is twice as hard as I have to watch for Dauntless and Ertrude traitors that are still happy to continue with Jeanine's plan. We all stand up and I give Tobias a long lingering kiss. "I'll see you at the bottom of the net!" I shout as I ran out of the cafeteria and out the compound. I only stop running when I reach the train tracks.

Within five minutes, the sound of the train was deafening and the vehicle was within jumping distance. I ran beside one of the empty cars and hauled myself inside, landing on my stomach. On the journey to the hub, I thought back to my own initiation. How scared I was, but how happy I was to finally be free. I will never regret my decision to leave Abnegation.

oOo

I stood at the top of the seven story building that leads to the net, practically shaking with excitement. This year we'd ended up with only one that chose to leave Dauntless, meaning we had eight Dauntless born, but we had 5 from Erudite, 3 from Candor, and surprisingly, one from Amity. There were originally four from Candor, but one of them didn't make the jump.

"Welcome to Dauntless headquarters. My name is Six, and yes before you ask it is a number. Deal with it," I look over the side of the building and back to the initiates. "We call this the test of bravery. Beneath you is a seven story drop, to prove that you do belong among the Dauntless, you must jump." I look around at the surprised faces.

"Jump? Is there a net or something at the bottom?" asks a tall blond Candor transfer. He reminds me of Peter. I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess you'll find out." The first jumper is a tall brunet from Erudite. She looks a lot like my mother, and I have to bite m lip to keep from crying as I remember her death.

Five of the Dauntless born jump together, followed by the Peter look-alike from Candor. Next is the tall, muscular, brunet from Amity, then the last 3 from Dauntless, the rest of the Erudite transfers hold hands and jump together, two boys, and two girls. Then a boy from Candor, and finally the girl from Candor.

Once I hear Uriah shout my name, telling me I can jump, I take a couple of steps back, and run to the edge of the building. Just so I can show off to my friends and the newbie's, I do two summersaults, then a 360˚ twist, before being engulfed by the net. I hear a few wolf whistles, and a lot of cheering when I stand up, and I smile, happy that this is my home. Tobias extends his hand out to me and I take it gratefully. "And what might your name be gorgeous?" he asks, flashing me my favourite lopsided grin. "Six." I reply, my face engulfed in a grin.

"Last jumper, and initiate trainer, six!" he shouts and the Dauntless cheer, making me blush. He grabs my waist in his strong hands and hauls me off the platform, placing me firmly back on solid ground.

Tobias is my second in command, but because he had to be at the bottom of the net he couldn't come with me to the choosing ceremonies, so Zeke came instead. On my team (we're officially called the protection force, but only the leaders of the factions call us that) I have Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Shauna, Peaches (an old friend of Fours), Mercedes, Scar, Trapper and Xander. We each have a set of keys crossed with the Dauntless flames behind on our wrists symbolising our squad.

Uriah comes over to me smiling like a child. "I'm impressed Six! But where did you learn to do that?" I smile, happy that I can do something that no one else can. I shrug my shoulders and start to walk over to Four, Uriah hot on my heels.

"Did we loose any?" He asks whilst taking Christina's hand. I nod my head. "A brunet boy from Candor. I think his name was Steve." He nods and Four starts initiation.

"Initiates! Follow me! And hurry up." The four of us start to walk into the dark tunnel that leads to the pit. When we're about halfway through the tunnel we stop. The four of us turn around and fold our arms.

"My name is Uriah and this is Christina. We will be training the Dauntless born, so if you'd like to follow us, we'll take you to your dorms. I don't think _you_ need a tour of the place." Chris and Uriah start to back into the shadows, and the Dauntless born follow.

"My name is Four, and this is Six, and yes before any of you Candor smart mouths say anything they're both numbers. Now if you'll follow us, we'll show you the Pit. It-"A tall Erudite girl, I think her name was Cass decided to speak up.

"The Pit? Why is it called that?" beside me Tobias clenches his teeth. He walks up to her and puts his face close to hers.

"What's your name Erudite?" he asks is his quiet, scary, trainer voice.

"Cass." She replies nervously. I was right.

"Well Cass, I suggest you learn to shut up, and fast. Got it?" she nods her head and he stands up, and walks back to me.

"Now, follow us." We carry on walking and when we reach the Pit, the transfers gasp.

"This is the Pit," I say "here you can get pretty much anything. I work in the Tattoo parlour and Four works in the Control room, but for now, we're your instructors. Now come on we're going to show you the Chasm." The nearer we get to the thunderous waterfall, the worse I get. My hands start to shake and I can feel tears slipping down my cheeks. Tobias takes my hand and starts to rub small soothing circles on the back of my hand. I look over at his beautiful face and he gives me a sad smile. I give him one back.

When we get to the Chasm I stand off at the side whilst Tobias makes the usual speech. The chasm reminds me of Al, how it was my fault he died because I didn't forgive him, and then I think of Will, how I shot him, how I watched his body crumple to the ground. My doing. My fault. Fresh tears stream down my face and I put my head in my hands. Christina has long since forgiven me, but I just can't forgive myself. Four finishes his speech and sees that I'm falling apart. He gives me a look that say _are you ok? Shall I go on without you?_ I look into his worried eyes and nod. He leads the transfers away from the Chasm and towards the Cafeteria. Within five minutes I hear the sound of someone running and then his arms are around my waist.

"Are you ok Tris?" he asks me kissing my cheek. I lean into his muscular chest and he rubs my arm.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about-" He knows what I'm going to say so he presses his lips firmly to mine.

"It wasn't your fault Tris. Now come on. Let's go and get dinner." It was Hamburgers tonight, and I didn't want to miss them as they are my favourite food, so I took his hand and we ran to the cafeteria.

oOo

"So, how are they?" Uriah asks Tobias.

"Tiring. Almost as bad as you Christina!" my best friend punches my boyfriend in the arm, and he rolls his eyes. For the rest of the night we make small talk until we go back to our apartments to sleep. Tobias can see that I'm practically dead on my feet, so he picks me up bridal style and carries me to his apartment. He carries me to his room and lays gently on the bed. I kick off my boots and climb under the soft black covers fully clothed. Tobias just takes of his black sneakers and his tight fitting tee-shirt, and climbs in with me.

"I love you Beatrice." He says softly in my ear.

"I love you too Tobias" I feel him smile and I soon fall asleep to the rhythm of his steady heart beats.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- I'm SO, SO sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I've just had so much on like exams, and my cousins christening, and then all this week I've had chicken pox! :'( but to make up for the absence of chapters I'm going to TRY and upload chapter 3 today. Although you may all hate my guts after you read it! ;) any way... CHAPTER 2!**

**~Slightly Afraid**

**Disclamer:- I don't own Divergent or any of the original characters**

* * *

I wake up, once again, to the sound of Tobias' voice. Telling me to 'get my lazy ass out of bed, or else He'll drag me out of his apartment in what I'm wearing now.' Normally this would've spurred some life into me, as I woke up in only one of Tobias' shirts and my underwear, but this morning, all I wanted to do was sleep in. Suddenly I felt my boyfriend's large hands slide underneath my back, and I was swung upwards and onto his hard, muscular shoulder.

"OWW! TOBIAS PUT ME DOWN!" his playful grin spread further across his face and a low rumble started in his throat.

"You asked for it Tris!" he started to run in the direction of the training room. I could feel my eyes expand to the size of saucers and I started kicking and thumping my fists on his muscled chest.

"FOUR! Put me down! NOW!" instead of complying with my request though, he ran faster, bumping into Shauna and Zeke on the way.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Shauna asked. Zeke started chuckling, and Tobias' smile widened.

"She didn't want to get up." Zeke burst into fits of laughter as we bolted down the hallway, receiving a few sideways glances, and a smirk off Harrison and Tori, the other two leaders for Dauntless. We carried on like this for another five minutes when suddenly, we burst through the door of the training room. I could see the initiates staring at us, open mouthed, probably thinking 'Why did I choose Dauntless? It's full of crazy, half naked psychos.'

Tobias decided prolong my torture, keeping me, rendered helpless by my size, on his shoulders for another five minutes. When he finally did put me down, I punched him in the gut, and then ran off to get my secret weapon; a set of handcuffs, and a knife. When I ran out of the store room, I saw that Tobias was still doubled over in pain, so I ran over to him as fast as my very short legs would carry me, and engulfed him in a hug. He started to hug back, but that was also the moment I'd decided to get my revenge. I quickly slipped the cold metal over his wrists, and clamped them shut.

"Six? What are you doing?" he asked a hint of Hysteria evident in his voice. I winked and then smiled evilly up at him.

"Revenge!" I pushed him backwards until he was standing right up against one of the targets, and ran back to take my place. I was so excited about my revenge that I forgot that all I was wearing was one of Tobias' shirts and a pair of black lacy Underpants and a matching bra.

When I pulled the knife from behind my back, I could see my boyfriends eyes widen with realization. My aim has gotten considerably better since I was an initiate. I was as good as Four now, but you could see it in his eyes; he was scared.

"I'm going to throw this knife at you, and you're not going to flinch." He nods once and fixes his beautiful eyes on my face. I raise my hand, and pull my arm right back to my head. Inhale aim. Exhale, release. I watch as the dagger flips, hand over blade, before planting its self halfway into the target; and Four's ear.

The initiates stand, open mouthed as I watch the blood trickle down my boyfriends neck. He pulls himself away from the target and walks over to me. His beautiful dark blue eyes penetrate into my own watery blue eyes, and I almost fall over as he smiles angelically. When our lips collide, a hot fiery sensation floods through my body, and I want this feeling to last forever. We have to pull apart though because the Candor transfer that reminds me so much of Peter, Brutus (I over heard him say to Cass that it meant brute strength) cleared his throat. I glare at him and he shrinks back. Good. I look Tobias in the eyes and smile devilishly as I unlock the hand cuffs.

"I'm going to get dressed. You've got to train Initiates." I chuckle and pull away from his embrace and silently start padding towards the door, not caring about the nine initiates that stared at me as I sauntered off.

"Six!" Tobias whined like a little kid. I opened the door, winked at my boyfriend, slammed the door shut and ran back to Tobias' apartment.

oOo

I dressed in skinny jeans, a tight v-neck tee shirt, knee high boots with spikes on the heals, the necklace Tobias gave me and a leather jacket with the sleeves permanently rolled up. I applied some mascara and eyeliner quickly, and then run out of the door and towards the training room.

When I got there Four was In the middle of explaining how to shoot a gun and was just demonstrating. His muscles were taunt, his eyes focused and his back strait. Dangerous. Handsome. He fired the bullet just at I shut the door and it hit the centre of the target. As usual. He sends the initiates to practice with the targets, and comes to stand at the wall with me to watch.

We make idle chit chat and talk about what we're going to get Uriah for his birthday, but within an hour the Amity transfer, Alixis, is having trouble hitting the target. Four looks at me a With questioning eyes and a smile. I return his smile and give him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll go." I smile and walk over to the initiate. He's trying his best, but like me, he's defying nature. Being from Amity, holding a gun must feel wrong. I walk up to him and place my hand on his shoulder, talking the gun from his hand with the other. "Here," he stepped back and I took his place. "Hold the gun in front of your face. Breath. And when your ready- fire." I pulled the trigger and the bullet hit centre target. Except for his size, Alixis reminded me a lot of myself.

"Thanks Six." He smiled, and took his place. He followed my advice, and ended up being the first to hit the centre.

"So, Alixis huh?"

"Yeah."

"What made you pick it?" I asked not trying to sound as curious as I was. Alixis was an old name that meant protector.

"I wanted a new name that represented my new faction and my old one. Pathetic I know-" he broke off and looked away. I smiled at him and walked back to Four. We talked for a little more before deciding to stop the initiates for lunch.

oOo

I go and sit at our usual table with Christina, Shauna and Peaches while Tobias, Zeke, Uriah and Mercedes went to get Lunch. When they get back they're carrying between them chicken sandwiches (although there's enough to feed an army), Chocolate cake although suspiciously half of one is missing. Uriah. Also they had bottles of Pepsi max (Courtesy of the new Erudite leader that just so happened tone Cara, Will's older sister), and at least a dozen packets of chips.

"Holy crap guys!" Shouted Christina. "Are you trying to feed an army?" We all laugh, and then Uriah, being the clown he is has to say something ridiculous.

"No this is for me, yours is still up there!" We all burst out laughing in uncontrollable fits until Uriah threatens to eat all the Dauntless cake.

oOo

After lunch, we head back to the training room to start on fighting techniques. I talk about them whilst Four demonstrates on the punching bag. Soon enough we both walking through the lines of punching bags looking for the ones that need help. I see Asir, the first jumper from Erudite struggling with the front snap kick so I go over to help her. Just as I reach her punching bag, Harrison comes running through the door, asking to see both Four and me.

"There's a meeting in Abnegation that's happening in about," he checks his watch. "Four hours. One of the members, preferably one of the two in charge, of the protection force, so that's one of you two, and a Dauntless leader need to go." I'm quick to volunteer myself, because I don't want Tobias any wear near Marcus, who somehow managed to get a pardon after the war. Unfortunately, Tobias can read me like an open book.

"Tris, I know what you're doing. I'll be fine. And besides, I'm your second in command AND I'm a leader. It makes sense. Also that way, Harrison gets to stay here with his wife and Kids, and Tori gets to stay with Bud." I open my mouth to protest, but there's no point he's right. As usual. Instead of complaining though, I press my lips firmly to his. He pushes my lips apart with his tongue and tastes the inside of my mouth. I'm about to return the favour when I suddenly remember Harrison's presence. I pull away from Tobias' lips and nod in Harrison's general direction when he pulls a confused face.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he says reluctantly.

"Be careful." I say. I know he can protect himself, but it doesn't stop me from worrying about him whenever he goes away for one of these things.

"I always am." He winks at me and walks down the corridor and out of site, with Harrison at his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:-** **I know this chapter is REALLY short, but it's for a reason. the next chapter is in Fours POV and is vital to the story, and if I mushed it in with this chapter, it wouldn't work! so I apologise, but the next chapter will be up VERY soon! enjoy!**

**~Slightly Afraid**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat and had a dry and sore throat. I'd had a nightmare again. The memories of my torture in Erudite plagued me more often when Tobias was away, because in a blind fit of panic I'd always think they were real, as he was no where in sight. Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, I climbed out of my bed, as I had slept in my apartment last night, and walked over towards the fridge. I pulled out a bottle of water and a chocolate muffin, and went to sit down on the sofa in the lounge. When I sat down, I turned on the flat screen TV that Uriah and Zeke got for my birthday, and turn to the movie channel. The film that's on is an old classic from a company called Disney, it's called Brave. The first time I watched this I was with Uriah, Christina and Tobias, none of us could be bothered to go to the bar or the club so we stopped in at my place to watch a movie. It was funny though, because Christina, Uriah and me we crying our eyes out and then there was Tobias. Mr. 'I don't have any feelings'. Watching Brave now makes me miss Tobias more than ever, which I know is pointless, because he'll be back in a couple of days.

When the movie is finished its 6:30, so I go and have a shower. When I step out of the hot stream, I wrap a warm black towel around my petite body and blow-dry my dyed chocolate brown hair. When it's dry, I braid it down my right shoulder and get dressed in skinny jeans with little diamonds around the pockets, a long sleeved v-neck tee-shirt with a chunky black belt, to the knee lace up leather boots, and a long sleeved leather jacket. It's only 6:50 when I'm dressed, so I add some eye liner and then head down to the cafeteria to meet Zeke who's helping me out with initiation until Four gets back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:- so Chapter 4! PLEASE don't kill me after you've read it! chapter 5 will be up VERY soon! promise! ^_^ **

**~Slightly Afraid**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the original characters**

* * *

Four POV

I looked out of the door to the view that was speeding past me as I hurtled down the track on the train to a pointless meeting down in Abnegation. I took my Cell out of my pocket to check the time. It read 6:30. Tris should be getting up now. The thought of my beautiful girlfriend waking up makes me smile. Her lopsided smile, her bright eyes and her dishevelled hair.

It was just at that moment I heard a creaking sound coming from behind me. Like someone had shifted their weight from foot to the other. I was supposed to be alone in this carriage.

I turned and balled up my fists, ready for a fight. After I'd turned 180° I stopped, expecting to be face to face with another man, but was only greeted by shadows.

"Who's there?" I asked, showing no hint of fear in my voice.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Eaton," the shadows said "Your time has run out. You see, you've messed with our plans, and I'm afraid, there is no way we can get back from this." From the corner of my eye I saw the glint of something metal, from the light of the rising sun. The barrel of a gun. The man stepped out from the shadows. He was tall and muscular and clad in Erudite blue, but his uniform was covered in blood stains.

I could feel my hands start to shake. I knew what was going to happen. The man raised his gun, and pointed it at my chest, directly over my heart. My hands filled with sweat, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Good bye Mr. Eaton." He pulled the trigger, and an unbearable pain appeared in my chest, and my body was thrown to the other side of the carriage, where I crumpled to the floor. My shirt was already covered in blood, and I couldn't move a muscle because of the pain. I moved my eyes around to search for the man, but was greeted by emptiness. He'd jumped out of the train.

I only had literally one minute to ponder his intentions, because the train flew off the tracks. The metal carcass rolled and somersaulted in the air at least 10 times and my body wacked against the walls every time. I was already weak from blood loss, and by the time the train stopped moving, I was certain I'd broken my right leg and my left arm. I could feel a steady stream of blood falling down the right side of my face, and onto the wall that had become the floor.

Spots appeared in my vision, my thoughts became cloudy. Blackness soon took over my eye sight and I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. Or death. Before the darkness claimed me as it's own I managed to will my lips to say one last thing.

"Good bye Tris. I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm SOOO sorry for leaving you on that cliff hanger for so long! I feel really bad! my sister had the computer for 2 weeks cos she was writing her assessment for English and I had huge writers block. but I SWEAR that chapter six will be up within this week as it's half term! YAY! ;) :D enjoy!**

** ~Slightly Afraid**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Zeke and I stand side by side as we try to choose the pairings for the fights. We end up putting together;

Brutus Vs Cass

Zander Vs Courtney

Jess Vs Asir

Calin Vs Jake

Alixis would be missing this match out. We stand up and walk away from the wall we sat against, stretching our backs to ease away the cramp. Zeke hangs the chalk board on the wall and comes to stand next to me as we watch the initiates trickle in.

"So," he says in a quiet voice "Who do you thinks going to win?" I chuckle at his enthusiasm and rest my head against the wall.

"Brutus, Zander, Jess and Jake." He suddenly bursts out laughing.

"You think Jess will win? Look at Asir! She's tall, muscular and she scares me to death!" I glare at him.

"That's what they said about Molly." _That shut him up!_ I think, smirking.

oOo

At 7:30 on the dot, every single transfer is in the training room. Zeke points them in the direction of the blackboard, and Brutus and Cass step into the arena.

"There's only one rule, don't kill your opponent," Zeke shouts. I should've known he'd say something like that. "Ready. Fight!"

The pair started to circle each other, their hands raised to protect their faces just like Four taught them. Brutus brings his left hand in for a jab to Cass' lower stomach. She caves in and kicks out with her right foot, making Brutus unbalanced. He soon recovers and hooks his right hand into Cass' face, and a small cut appears on the corner of her mouth and a slow but steady stream of blood starts flowing down her chin. She aims a sloppy punch at Brutus' side, which he easily dodges. Somehow, when Cass pulled her arm back, Brutus managed to grab her hand and twist it painfully far behind her back.

"You done yet? Eh? I said have you finished yet? Do you give in?" Brutus shouts. I see Cass nod her head vigorously as tears cut paths across her bloody face. Brutus pulls back Cass' arm further, and a loud crack echoes around the room. Beside me Zeke winces, hitting his head on the wall, and Cass slumps to the floor unconscious.

I walk to the chalkboard and circle Brutus' name before walking to the arena to take Cass to the infirmary. She was only just conscious.

"My arm! It hurts! It's broken!" I roll my eyes as I take in her injury. When I became the commander of the protection force, I had to take a medical course, and I could quite easily see that her arm was not broken.

"Dislocated. Not broken." I saw her face relax slightly, but she winced in pain as I pulled her to her feet. She slung her arm around my neck and I supported most of her weight.

"Zeke! I'll be back in six minutes tops." He grins.

"M'kay Six! See you in six minutes!" he winks and I roll my eyes, shutting the door on his smirking face.

oOo

Whilst on the way to the infirmary, Cass decides that she doesn't like silence, so she talks. Lots. She reminds me of Christina an awful lot. She loves Clothes, she won't shut up, and she to lost her boyfriend in the war.

We're about ¾ of the way there when she sudden she smiles and nudges me with her good arm, as she was now almost fully awake.

"When did you meet Four?" she asks. I briefly explained to her, as I felt I could trust her, how I met Four during my own initiation.

I finished my love story as we rounded the corner to the infirmary, and left her in the hands of the nurses and walked back to the training room.

On my way there I thought of Tobias, what he would be doing. Probably arguing with Marcus knowing him. But I couldn't escape the feeling that something bad had happened. Knowing me though it was all in my head, so I chose to ignore it.

oOo

When I got back to the training room, Jess and Asirs fight had started. I looked over towards the blackboard to find Zanders name circled. Still smiling like a Cheshire cat, I walked towards Zeke, where he stood leaning against the far wall.

"Told you!" I said smugly.

"Oh shut up!" he said playfully.

In the ring, Asir punched Jess hard in the chin making her head knock right back. Jess wobbled but remained on her feet; she kicked out with her right foot connecting with Asir's stomach, making her fall over onto her back. She swept her foot over the floor. Jess raises her arm for a hunch to the side of the head, but stops as the door flies open, almost tearing of its hinges, with Peaches barrelling towards Zeke and me.

oOo

"There's – train- crash!" he manages to mumble through his panting.

"Peaches clam down! What do you mean there's been a train crash?" Zeke asks panic evident in his voice.

"I was in the control room, the train flipped, it rolled for a minute before it stopped, and there were people in there. There was someone walking away in Erudite blue though."

That was enough to get my attention; and I was running out of the now broken door with Zeke and Peaches hot on my heels. I had never run so fast in all my life, and within five minutes I was at our store room, and putting on my uniform with the rest of my crew. We wore old military style clothing; camouflage pants, black tee-shirts, and a camouflage long-sleeved jacket, with a Black belt and lace-up boots. I grab my gun and my knife and then run out the door, my team following me.

When we're outside the compound, Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Marline, Peaches, and I get into the biggest truck whilst Mercedes, Scar, Trapper and Xander, get into the medical truck, which unsurprisingly is filled with medical supplies, and we drive towards the Abnegation sector, following the train track.

When we had travelled for around 15 minutes, Peaches turns to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What's up Peaches?" I ask nervously.

"there's something I forgot to tell you…" hiss hand starts shaking and I can see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Okay. Shoot." He takes a breath before replying.

"Four was on the Train…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aloha! beware! this chapter is a bit emotional, I cried whilst writing it! ;) Please, please, PLEASE review you'd make me the happiest person in the world if you did! anyway, Enjoy chapter six! ;)**

**~Slightly Afraid**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

_Chapter Six_

I feel the shock register on my face, and then soon to follow anger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? ZEKE STEP ON IT!" I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks, and quickly brushed them aside with my hand. I feel Christina and Uriah's hand on my shoulder and hear Shauna's words of comfort, but I register nothing. All I can think of is Tobias. rhetorical questions run through my head unanswered 'Is he OK? Has the Traitor got away? Are there any survivors?'

Out of my window I see a figure dressed in… blue. I suddenly remember the radios we have in our pockets. I programme mine to transmit to Trappers and start talking.

"Trapper, this is Six do you copy? Over." We all wait impatiently looking at the radio (with the exception of Zeke as he was driving.)

"Affirmative Six we copy. Over" I hear Uriah sigh from behind me.

"Four was on the Train, and the Erudite guy, the one we think did it, he's right in front of you! Could you get him? We need to take him back for questioning. Over"

"Affirmative. Over" the line goes dead, and I see the medical truck swerve to the right to pick up the man.

oOo

Ahead of us I see the train wreck, at least half a mile from the track, and as soon as the truck's stopped, I'm out of my seat, as are the rest of the team.

"Right," I say in my 'instructor' voice. "Christina, Marline, go with Peaches, search for survivors, and someone call for backup. I think we're going to need it. Zeke, Uriah, your with me."

We start walking to the fifth car from the front which was the one Four was meant to be in.

"Don't worry Tris," Uriah says softly "We'll find him. He'll be ok." Suddenly Zeke starts coughing and choking, covering his mouth. Uriah opens his mouth to ask what's wrong but then we start doing it too. Smoke. Smoke means…

"There's a fire in the far car!" My radio goes off, and Mercedes voice is coming through the speaker.

"Don't worry about the fire, we're already there. Over." I smile at his resourcefulness, but then remember what I'm here for, and it quickly fades.

oOo

We step into the car, and instantly the smell of blood hits me making me gag.

"Oh god…" Zeke says. He starts walking towards the left of the car, whilst Uriah makes to the centre leaving me to search the right. For a good ten minutes all I do is shift metal and rock, whilst calling my boyfriends name. My arms are bruised and a little cut up and my fingers are numb.

I had just moved part of the door frame when Zeke gives out a cry of pain.

"Tris! Uri! Come here! Quick! I found him!" I run, as fast as I can to where Zeke stands, but I see only rubble. I look at Zeke's face and see it's covered in blood and has fresh tear tracks running down his cheeks. He points with shaking hands, to the corner of the car, and I see my boyfriends damaged form.

oOo

A huge piece of metal covers his left leg, and his entire right side is covered in rock. His right arm at the elbow is twisted round the wrong way, so his palm faces the ceiling; his black shirt is damp, in presumably blood, and he has a laceration that reached from above his left eyebrow, to just below his collar bone. There's a tear in an almost circular shape just to the left of where his heart should be. He is deathly pale, probably from blood loss, and unconscious.

Uriah is the first to recover. "We need to move the rubble of him, get him out of here, or he's going to die of blood loss." That somehow spurs us into action. Zeke and Uriah start shifting the rubble from his legs while I move towards his head. I put one hand on the undamaged part of his face and the other on his chest.

"Four? It's Tris. If you can here me in there, it going to be ok. alright? We're going to get you out of here! I promise," silent tears fall from my eyes but I have to say one last thing before I start shifting the rubble. "Zeke's here, he's so worried about you, he found you. You're like a brother to him," I choke back a sob. "I love you. Please come back to me." I kiss his forehead, and start moving the rubble from his chest and arms.

Whilst shifting the last piece of rock from his muscular chest, I felt something like a hole in the skin around the tear. I beckon Zeke over and together we pull back the fabric. Zeke's breathe hitches and he curses under his breath.

"It's a bullet wound, but its right above his heart." It was my turn to curse now.

"Uriah, did you call for the medics?" I ask the hysteria evident in my voice. Tobias was completely clear of rubble now, but we still had to move his broken arm closer to his body, so that we could lift him onto the stretcher when the truck got here.

"Yeah, they said they'd be here as soon as they could. I spoke to Christina too, from what she said, Four's the only survivor."

Zeke comes over to where I'm standing and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to move his arm, otherwise, when we get him on the stretcher; well, let's just say things will be very bad." I give him a small smile and move towards Four's broken arm. Zeke stays near his head, so that he can _try_and slow the flow of blood. I see him whisper something to Tobias, probably giving him a heads up about what we're about to do.

I look over to Zeke and he nods, telling me to start. I put my left hand under his forearm, (so when I move his entire arm, it won't drag and cause him more pain) and my right arm under his upper arm. I count three seconds and push it gently towards his body.

When his arm is in place, I hear a whimper, and then a cry of excruciating pain. That could only be one person. Four. Zeke is closest to his head so he starts talking to him whilst Uriah and I make our way over to him at the speed of light.

The second I reach him, I place my hand on the undamaged half of his face.

"Shhh. It's ok. It's going to be ok. It's going to be okay, just try and keep still." We could tell he was in pain, because he was crying, and he never cries.

"It hurts. It hurts so badly. Make it stop! Please! Make it stop!" his pleas made my heart shatter, and if the pain was causing him to cry, it had to be bad.

Zeke put a hand on his best friend's chest, trying to keep him still, but the blood flowed between his open fingers, coating his hand in red.

"Four, calm down it'll be ok. You've just go to hold still, just until the medics come, or you'll do even more damage, maybe even shift the bullet. I know it hurts, but you have to keep still. Do you remember what happened?" Tobias nodded his head but it was barley visible.

"I was supposed to be alone. Then this guy, I thought he was Erudite, came out of the shadows, pointed a gun at my chest. He said I'd done something to jeopardise their plans. He wasn't Erudite though. They can't shoot like that." He winces and his breathing becomes heavier.

"If he wasn't Erudite, who was he?" Zeke asks, frantically trying to get answers.

"Zach, from," a wince as the bullet moved with the rise and fall of his chest. "From Initiation. Remember?" Zeke goes rigid.

"Zach? Who's Zach? Was he in your initiation Zeke?" I practically yell.

"Yeah. He transferred. From Erudite. But he turned Traitor. He was one of those that ran away after Tori shot Jeanine." I remember a Zach. He was the one that asked Four where he was going, the night he got drunk by the Chasm. Four briefly introduced us when we started publically going out.

Silent tears fall down my dirt covered face, and in the distance, I hear a truck. Hopefully one full of medics. Tobias tries to move his head, but soon has to give up due to the laceration that cuts across his neck. Zeke was doing his best to staunch the flow of blood, but we could all tell his efforts were futile. All we could hope to do was slow it down; he'd need stitches to stop it completely.

"Tris?" He says in a scratchy voice. I immediately grab his hand, and smooth back his hair.

"I'm here," I say choking back sobs. "I'll always be here. Always. I knew I should never have let you go!" I'm sobbing loudly now, even though I know I should probably be strong.

"No!" he says gripping my hand harder. "I'm glad, it was me. Not you. Besides," he says pulling a small smile. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Zeke, Uriah and I start chuckling but it's short lived.

Tobias reaches out in Zeke and Uriah's general direction. Zeke, like me, automatically grabs his hand, and Uriah rests his lightly on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispers.

"No problem man. Uriah the trucks here, could you bring them in?"

"Sure." Uriah runs as fast as he could out of the upturned train car to bring in the medics.

"Tris?" Four says, his voice strained.

"Yes?"

"I love you." And with that, he closes his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hiya guys! I'm soo sorry to leave you on that cliff hanger for so long! I've just been so busy lately!Anyway, I have an announcement *cue trumpet fanfare* for every reviewer on my new chapters, if you ask, you can have a preview of the next chapter! XD aren't I nice! ;) anyway! Please enjoy, PLEASE reveiw, they mean so much to me, and I try and reply to every one! Enjoy.

~ Slightly Afraid

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

* * *

_Chapter 7_

The medical truck drove away as fast as it could towards the Dauntless compound, with Four's body in the back. Zeke put his hand on my shoulder, reminding me that I couldn't chase him forever. He was with the people that could take care of him; fix him up. Something I couldn't do. I took a quick glance to my left and right, and saw that Shauna, Uriah, Christina, Trapper and Peaches had stayed with us. Uriah held Christina in his arms, and Zeke had his arm, around Shauna.

I walked over to Trapper and Peaches - brothers, only a year apart. But both were good friends with Four. Peaches smiles and pulls me into a quick hug.

"I guess we should count ourselves lucky though. Eh?" I nod. I understand completely what he means.

"At least Four's not dead." Peaches says softly and I nod my head "He's severely injured, but for now, he's still with us." I smile slightly, but then I remembered something. The cause of all this panic and distress. Zach. I look at Trapper, and by the look in his eyes, he knows what I'm about to ask.

"Yeah, we got him. Harrison and Tori drove down in a high security truck and then took him back up to Dauntless. He needs questioning, but he's a tough nut to crack. He never told anyone anything his whole time at Dauntless." I nod and start walking towards the last truck. The one that would take us home. "Well then, we'd better get started," and then to the rest of my team in a louder voice, "Come on, we need to get back. I don't know about you, but I have some questions for Zach."

oOo

My fist connected with his chin and he fell of his chair, hitting the floor with his head.

"TALK! I'll ask you one last time. Who. Are. You. Working for?" I'd asked him this question eight times already, and every time I had been rewarded with silence and a smug smile. After asking five times, I'd resorted to physical violence. Punching him in the chin or in the stomach.

Zach reached up to his face and touched his chin. When he pulled his fingers away there was blood on the tips from where my spiked ring had punctured the skin, but still, all I received was another smug smile.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you anything? I don't regret what I did. Not at all. I don't give a damn as to whether he's a Dauntless leader or not. I hope he dies." After that I decided to not hold Zeke back, and he released all his fury out on the traitor as if he were a punching bag.

Only when his knuckles were bleeding did Zeke stop and admire his work. Zach was covered in bruises. He had a split lip and a cut above his eyebrow. He could've been a lot worse though.

"My patience is wearing thin," Zeke said fiercely. "Six has already asked you eight times, now I'm asking you. Who do you work for?" Zach just stands there, pressing his fingers to the cut above his eyebrow. Zeke's eyebrows knit together, and his eyes become cold and unforgiving. He takes one stride towards Zach, looks him in the eye, and knees him in the groin.

Zach immediately falls to the floor and curls into a ball, panting and screaming.

Zeke kneels next to him and puts his face very close to Zach's.

"I'll ask you one last time. Who do you work for?" Zach screws up his eyes, and after another thirty seconds, he relaxes entirely.

"James. James Mathews. Jeanine's younger brother. He wants revenge for his sister's death." Jeanine had a brother?

I'd have time to dwell on this later, but right now, there were other things on my mind. I looked over my shoulder and signalled the guards to come in.

"Take him back to his cell, but make sure he has food," Although, in my eyes, Zach deserved to die, I didn't want to be heartless and cold blooded like his former boss. I looked to Zach and glared and my boyfriends attacker. "Tomorrow will be your trial. There, the remaining Dauntless leaders and a few members of the protection force will determine you fate. Now get out of my sight."

Zach is dragged, kicking and screaming back to his cell, and as soon as he's out the door I'm racing out of the interrogation room and towards the Hospital wing with Zeke hot on my heels.

oOo

As soon as I enter the hospital wing, I run straight to the main desk, and within a matter of seconds, Zeke is beside me. The woman at the front desk, I think her name was Tiff, doesn't look surprised to see us.

"Where is he? Is he ok?" She obviously knows who we're talking about as she replies immediately.

"We're not really 100% sure. We've given him a few x-rays to see the extent of the damage; the bullet only just missed his heart, unfortunately it grazed a vital artery, but that can easily be restored with an operation that should be being carried out now. Umm," She quickly glanced at the computer. "He's broken a rib and severely bruised two others with the impact on the walls as the train car flipped. He also has an open fracture to the left leg and a broken right arm. The laceration running down the side of his head and neck, luckily missed vital arteries, and also in this operation, the surgeons will be stitching it up. He's covered in bruises and little cuts, but compared to his other injuries, they're just paper cuts."

I nod slowly, trying to digest the information I'd just heard. Zeke puts a hand on my shoulder.

"When can we see him?" he asks nervously, afraid that they won't let us visit him for a while. Tiff smiles and merely asks for our relation to Four.

"I guess you could wait in the observation room that overlooks the operating theatre. You'd be able to see what's going on from there as well. The head Doctors, most of the time from Amity have to watch some of the operations. Just don't tell Greg," the head surgeon, "I let you in there. Family members aren't really supposed to watch, but with Four being leader, and you too being who you are, I can't really deny you access."

We thank her profusely; promising to bring her up a slice of Dauntless cake after her shift is over, and run of in the direction of the operating theatre.

No one else is there in the observation room. We're alone. I walk up to the glass and place my hand on its cold, hard surface, wishing, that just once, I'd fought for my side of the argument, wishing that I was the one going to Abnegation - that I was the one on that train. That it was me and not him on the operating table. I felt the tears slide down my face, stinging the cuts on my cheeks and lips I'd obtained shifting metal. I needed someone to talk to. I couldn't talk to Zeke because he was on the phone to Shauna, telling her what happened, Uriah and Christina were out at the train wreck, still trying to find out what caused the carcass to flip, so there was only one person I could talk to. He and I became very close after the war. Although he hurt me, he also saved me. He's almost taken over the role Caleb once held. I pulled out my cell phone, and called him. Peter.

oOo

I tell Zeke about the other person that's going to be here. He understood why Peter was more like a brother to me now as I described to him our escape from Erudite, our occasional trips to the bar, my helping him through yet another break-up, and how when Four and the rest of my friends were out me and him would hang out, most of the time, at the club or at his apartment watching horror movies.

Zeke didn't say anything. Probably because that's how Four and he became friends in the first place but with Zeke being in Peter's shoes. And now Four was on an operating table with his life on the line.

oOo

The operation had been underway for 45 minutes. 45 torturous minutes of pacing, hugging and crying. For now I'd adopted the position on a chair with my knees tucked underneath my chin and frequently glancing up at the big pane of glass that separated me from my boyfriend. Zeke walked back and forth from me to the glass and then back and Peter was bartering with the nurses for information on how the surgery was going.

Every so often, fresh tears would slip down my cheeks, and silent sobs would wrack my body, and then the two boys would come and wrap their arms around me, telling me repeatedly that he was going to be ok and that in a few hours everything would be alright.

I'm not really one of those people that cry, but given the situation, I decided to tear down the walls and open the flood gates. Zeke, usually immune to such things, was also weeping, not even bothering to try and cover it up. I knew this was hard on him. He and Tobias are best friends, and because Zeke couldn't do anything to help him, it clawed at him, breaking him down until he was reduced to tears.

He sat down on the chair next to me and put his head in his hands. I put my arm round his shoulder and hugged him.

We stayed like this until Peter came back in, five minutes later. He put his arm around me and smiled, handing me a white chocolate and cherry muffin.

"Cheer up. I know it's hard, but this is Four! He'll pull through!" but he couldn't have been more wrong.

No more that a minute after he'd said that, the heart monitor that was connected to Four's chest stopped beeping.

The three of us ran to the pain of glass, and what could only be described as horror consumed my vision. Surgeons ran around the operating theatre grabbing equipment. Four's left arm hung limply off the table, and blood pooled around his head and chest. The head surgeon grabbed the defibrillator and charged it. One of the female surgeons gave Tobias oxygen, then the paddles for the defibrillator were rubbed together and pressed to Fours chest. His upper body rose with the electrical current and then plummeted back onto the table.

They repeated this action several times. I knew there was no hope for him now. I sank to the floor sobbing, and Zeke and Peter join me, hugging me and stroking my arms. Suddenly as if by some miracle, the heart monitor resumed it's beating, but at a slightly slower pace. Zeke stood up, looked at the glass, and smiled as the surgeon gave him the all clear.

Tears blurred my vision, and my head pounded, making me dizzy. I sat down, relived to get off my feet, tucked my knees under my chin, and listened to the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor.

oOo

I have no idea how long I sat there. It could've been minutes or it could've been hours. All I know was that at some point, I'd fallen asleep. I opened my heavy eyelids, and looked around the room, but I was greeted with emptiness- and silence. I couldn't hear any form of beeping, and my mind immediately thought of the worst. I once again tucked my knees under my chin, and put my head in my hands. I felt someone's arms sliding behind my back and behind my knees, lifting me up and carrying me in the direction of my apartment. Peter.

"Is he ok? Did he make it? Where is he?" Peter smiled and held me tighter, giving me a sort-of hug.

"He's fine. He's in the intensive care unit at the moment, but they think he's going to be ok." I smiled and thanked him.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked curiously. I looked around and saw that we were about halfway to my apartment.

"A good few hours. The operation ended a little while ago, but I didn't want to move you. There wasn't any other operations going on, so the nurses said I could leave you there until you woke up. I stayed and watched, just I case something happened. Zeke went back to his apartment when the operation ended."

Just then we reached my apartment door, and Peter pushed the door open, and carried me into the living room.

"Thanks Peter. Trip to the club tomorrow?" I heard him chuckle softly.

"Yeah! Need to celebrate! Besides I need you to meet my new girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes and wished him good night, but did not move until I'd heard the front door shut. When I heard the automatic lock slide into place, I kicked off my lace up boots, and climbed into bed, still in my uniform, thinking about Tobias. How strong he was to pull himself back, how brave, and how he was mine.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello again! In case you guys hadn't noticed, I've changed, and re uploaded chapter 7, so if you haven't already, you should probably go and read it! J Anyway, this chapter is in Zeke's Point Of View, so don't get confused! ;) So, Enjoy! Please review! They mean so much to me, and I'll try and reply to every one of them!

~Even more Afraid

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

* * *

Chapter 8

Zeke's POV

The door opens, and the hectic room falls silent. Four heavily armed Dauntless Guards burst into the court room at the hub. Each of the guards stand at a corner forming a small square. In the centre of the square was Zach. The killer. The traitor. The Monster.

After the war, it had been decided that any major crimes should be taken to court. It was a process to determine a person's sentence a long time ago. A leader from Abnegation would make the final judgement, helped by a leader from Dauntless, Candor and Erudite; all four chosen at random. Amity did not help with the trials as they're pretty useless because all they want was peace. Usually there are at least three members of the protection force there as well; they too are chosen at random. During a trial, any member of any faction is allowed to view, but at least two people from each faction- including Amity must be present, so that they can prove that the decision was made fairly.

For Zach's trial, Susan Black, Tris' childhood friend, is representative. For Erudite, Cara, Will's sister, For Candor, a man named Joseph and For Dauntless Tori. For the protection force there is Me, Peaches and Tris, but the rest of the squad sit on the viewing platform.

Zach was forced into a chair opposite Tori, and was told not to make a sound or he'd 'have a bullet in that empty skull of his'.

We were waiting for Tris.

We'd waited fifteen minutes before Zach was brought in and we couldn't really wait any longer. But by this time I was worried. Had something happened to Four overnight? Had something happened to Tris? I'd already lost my mom, the sisters that were Marline and Lynn. I can't loose my best friends too. I only noticed that my breathing had quickened and my palms were sweaty when Peaches put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down man. I'm sure everything's fine. The Doctor said he'd call you if something happened. Remember? I'm sure Tris just overslept. She'll be here soon. Okay?"

"Okay."

This calms me down slightly, but not much. Tori gives us a glance that clearly means 'Shut up, it's starting', so we immediately fall silent. Pretty much every one in the building wants Zach dead, even Susan. But unfortunately, he has to be given a fare trial.

Susan sits a little taller in her chair and looks down at Zach.

"Zach Tanner, you have been charged with the murder of seven innocent Dauntless members and the attempted murder of a Dauntless Leader. How do you plead?"

Zach stands up and faces the 'Judges'. He opens his mouth to speak, but the words don't leave his mouth.

Suddenly from the back of the room by the huge open double doors, there's a flash of light, a very loud bang, and ZachFalls to the floor. Dead. A voice cut across the silence like a knife.

"Guilty." Six. It was Six that pulled the trigger of the

M9-HANDGUN. She was no longer Tris; she was out to get revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me over 2 months to update, I've just had so much going on. Chapter 10 is going to be up A LOT faster though ;) please review, let me know what you think. Every single one of your opinions mean a lot to me. Okay. Enough waffle. Chapter 9! (finally)**

**~Slightly Afraid**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own divergent, just the plot and additional characters.**

* * *

Tris' POV

I pushed open the heavy double doors of the court room. I was finally ready. Hours of planning and no sleep since the night of the operation, but the result would be worth it. I strode into the room, raised the M9-Handgun with both hands in front of my face, and pulled the trigger. Zach's body toppled over onto the floor as I spoke the word that was truth as well as an excuse.

"Guilty."

oOo

I looked up from the gun in my hand to the staring eyes on the other side of the room. Zeke met my eyes, his expression was utter shock. Suddenly, he jumped over the wooden frame that separated the 'judges' from the accused and the spectators, and ran towards me with Peaches immediately following. The two boys engulfed me in a huge embrace. Tori, Susan, Cara and Joseph joining us only moments later. Joseph folded his arms over his chest and pushed his glasses further up his nose, Susan gave me a sad smile, Cara patted my shoulder sympathetically and Tori Squeezed me tightly. She quickly pulled away though and placed her hands of my shoulders.

"Are you OK? Has something happened to Four?" she asks nervously. I shake my head.

"Not that I know of-" I was about to say that I hadn't seen him since the operation, but my eyes had fallen on Zach's body and I broke down in tears. I couldn't help it. Tori and Zeke put their arms around me as I cried hysterically as I looked at the lifeless form on the floor.

She pulled away and looks at the three other leaders.

"Maybe we should head back to Dauntless. We can discuss that later. But right now, I don't think Tris should be left alone."

oOo

Ten minutes later, we're all sat on the train headed for Dauntless. The four leaders are in the compartment closest to the front, and Zeke, Peaches and I were in the car at the back. After what happened with Four, everyone had to take extra precautions.

The three of us sat in silence, the two men facing me, unable to look me in the eye for fear of causing me to break down. After a while, Zeke looked up from his black high-top sneakers and looks and my pale face. I knew I looked a mess; the wall I was facing was like a mirror. My eyes were red and sore, my cheeks had tear tracks cutting their way down towards my neck, and my mascara and eye liner had ran, making the bottom of my eyelids look I'd been punched in the eyes repeatedly. I quickly wiped under my eyes, removing the majority of my makeup, and looked into Zeke's questioning eyes.

"Why did you do it?" he asked in a hushed tone. I took a deep breath and knitted my hands together before answering.

"Because he's all I have left," I replied with a quiet voice. "I lost my Mom and Dad the day of the original Simulation. They both died trying to protect me. My brother was executed as a traitor. I have no one. Expect Four. He's-" I cut of getting choked up. "I can't loose him. Not again. I thought, after I'd left for Erudite, that was it. I genuinely thought it was on a suicide mission. But mainly because of Four, I'm still here. I just- can't- live without him. And I couldn't sit there and wait while his potential killer could've gotten away with it." I burst into another fit of sobbing when suddenly two pairs of arms encircled my petit frame.

"We would never have let him get away with it." Said Peaches softly.

We stayed like this for the remainder of the journey. Only pulling apart when it was time to jump. Zeke put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and promised that everything would be alright. That within a couple of days, Four would be up, joking and being generally obnoxious again. I couldn't help but smile.

We met Tori and the other three leaders right outside the member's entrance. Tori gave a reassuring smile as we approached, and I couldn't help thanking God for letting Tori forgive me after everything that happened in Erudite. It took a while, but eventually she saw that my actions were done in the name of a better future.

"We," Tori said, gesturing to herself and the other leaders. "Are going to go into one of the conference rooms, to discuss everything that's happened. Zeke, Peaches, don't leave her alone until we've reached a conclusion. I don't think she'd be able to handle it." She smiled gave me a quick hug and disappeared along with Cara, Susan and Joseph into the Dauntless compound.

"So," Said Peaches happily. "What to do?" right at that moment my stomach rumbled causing Peaches and Zeke to laugh. I allowed a small smile to play on my lips

"I guess that settles it then," Zeke said excitedly "TO THE DINING HALL!" he sticks out his right arm and balls up his fist. He bent low down so that his body formed a right angle and ran off in the direction of the dining hall, shouting, 'FOLLOW ME PESANTS, FOR I AM SUPER ZEKE!' and leaving Peaches and I to follow.

oOo

When we reached the dining hall, Zeke and Peaches went to get food whilst I went to find our table. I sat alone for five minutes, staring at the chair Tobias usually sat in whilst trying not to let the tears creep down my face. Soon enough I felt a presence behind me. I turned around in my chair to find out who was the mysterious person and was pleasantly surprised when I found Cristina and Uriah standing behind me. They both engulfed me in embraces asking if I was ok. They sat down and soon enough, Zeke and Peaches were coming back with our food. They handed me a chicken sandwich and a small slice of chocolate cake. Although I was hungry, I didn't feel like eating, but by the look the others were giving me, I didn't have a choice.

We sat in silence, just eating, for about five minutes before Christina and her big Candor born mouth broke the silence.

"Hey Tris, isn't it your birthday next month?" she asks smiling mischievously.

"Yeah, but I don't want to do anything big- no don't give me that look! You're making me feel guilty!" Christina was looking at me with big puppy dog eyes and a big pout.

"But Trissy! I've never got to throw you a party!" I laughed slightly.

"Chris, we've only been members for a year!" her cheeks blush a pale shade of pink.

"Oh." The others join in with my chuckling but it soon turns out to be very loud laughing. None of us really know why we're laughing, but we all needed a good laugh. Especially with everything that'd been going on lately.

oOo

After Lunch/Dinner, the five of us walked up to the conference rooms to see what the faction leaders thought about my killing Zach. The Journey was spent in silence. Admittedly I was nervous, but Zeke didn't think I had anything to worry about. He said that Zeke got what he deserved, and that was how it would've ended up anyway.

When we got to the hallway that housed the conference rooms, we were directed to room number C, and found Tori standing outside the closed door. Her face was sincere, but her eyes were warm and welcoming.

"We've come to a conclusion regarding the choice you took in shooting Zach," she said coolly. "We've agreed that it was inevitable that Zach would be found guilty and would have been executed anyway, and that his death was justified. Now go on. I'm sure you're dying to see Four." She smiled, and I let out a sigh of relief.

I quickly returned her smile and ran in the direction of the hospital wing of the compound.

The hospital wing is extremely more extravagant than the infirmary. It's literally a copy of the hospital in the centre of the city. When I got to the front desk, I saw that the others had followed me. They each smiled innocently causing me to roll my eyes. The nurse on duty was the same one that Zeke, Peter and I bribed with cake so that we could find out information about Tobias' condition. I think she recognised me, as she immediately said hello and told us the room Four was in.

The five of us walked down the hallway and stopped outside Tobias' room. Just as I'm about to push down the handle, a tall handsome man with dark brown hair and green eyes and a tattoo of the Dauntless manifesto on his forearm walks out of the room. He wore black jeans with a loose black tee-shirt with 'Dr. Mike Fields' stitched on the right breast pocket of his shirt.

"Oh you must be Tris. I'm Dr. Fields, but you can call me Mike. I'm Four's Doctor." He smiled warmly and shook my hand.

"Umm, yeah. This is Uriah, Zeke, Peaches and Christina. They're Fours closest friends." He in turn also shook their hands before turning back to me and Zeke. "As I understand it," he said talking to Zeke. "You've known Four the longest?" Zeke nods and then Mike leads us away from the other three and into a consulting room.

"I'm sorry to pull you away like that, but I thought news like this deserves some privacy." I feel my eyes go wide and see that my hands had started to shake.

"He's dead?" I whisper urgently.

"NO! No, no he isn't. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Unfortunately, it's not much better. Umm, it seems that Four's slipped into a coma. When people go into a coma, unfortunately there's no way of telling how long it can last. It can last up to as little as a few days, to years and years. Unfortunately, after around three months, inactivity can some times damage the brain, but we're hoping that Four will wake up before then."

He gives us a minute to process the new information before leaving Zeke and I to head towards Four's room where we part ways. I go in to the room whilst Four's best friend goes to tell the others the news. When I entered, my eyes immediately fell on Four's pale and unmoving form. He wore a loose black v neck tee-shirt that revealed his chest, and was probably two sizes to big for him, and loose black sweatpants. On the left side of his chest, was a thick red line that was held together with neat stitching. Also starting at the right side of his temple running to his right collar bone was another red line, also stitched up. From the tip of the 'V' shape from the collar of his shirt, I could just see the edges of a clean white bandage. His right arm and left leg were wrapped in a cast and were uncovered by the thin blanket that reached his hips. Except from his face and hands, almost all of his body (or at least what I could see of it) was covered in bruises and scratches. He looked so venerable. He didn't look 19. He looked much, much younger.

I moved away from the now closed door to the chair at his bed side and took his unbroken hand in mine. Despite his pale skin, his hands were warm. I gently stroked his dark hair back from his forehead and planted a feather light kiss on the left side of his head.

"Please wake up," I whispered as silent tears slipped down my cheeks. "I don't think I could live in this world without you. You don't understand how much I need you- how much I love you. You have to wake up. I don't even know if you can hear me but, if you can, I want you to fight OK? I don't want you to give up. I want to be able to see your eyes again by Christmas, which is incidentally two months away." I smiled slightly and rested my head on his hand. Deep down I knew that I should probably leave and go back to my own apartment, but I couldn't even bear the thought of moving away from his bedside.

As I felt the weariness fall over me like a blanket, I remembered that I hadn't slept in around 48 hours. In a quiet and heavy voice, I whispered a last 'I love you'. And let myself fall into the black abyss that was a deep, deep sleep.


End file.
